Code of the Honorless
by Gairi
Summary: Vampires and thieves go hand and hand. They each thrive on darkness, and they each leave their marks with much less than what they started with. So when a sharp-toothed Bosmer enters Riften, the city of thieves, she obviously fits right in. But between rescuing her Guild and being the second of two living Dragonborn, her secrets start to come out. Hiding isn't an option anymore.
1. Start You Off

**Code of the Honorless**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls series, and I am making no profit from this work. All of the characters, plot details, locations, and canon dialogue belong to Bethesda, not me. The Dragonborn belongs to Bethesda as well, but the characters of Sidri Nighthollow and Camille Rayne (brief mentions only) are mine. The writing itself is my intellectual property and copying or reposting without proper credit is not allowed. Please inform me first if you want to share, quote, or use any part of this.

Also, as a side notice, Camille has her own fanfiction, _We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes_, which details her adventures in Skyrim.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Once<strong> _upon a time… that's how most stories start out, isn't it? But this isn't a fairy tale. Far from it. My story doesn't have a "happily ever after". It never will. My story doesn't end, and for the first time in my admittedly long life, I would be content if it did. I suppose I could travel to an Orc stronghold and seek out an "honorable death" with their oldest warriors. But my life is not guided by way of the warrior, and after all, the Dragonborn won't be taken down by just anything.

Even for all the downfalls of immortality, I'm not sure I'm ready to die. I still haven't stolen an Elder Scroll from the White-Gold Tower, or explored an Ayleid ruin. I've seen my fair share of Dwemer cities, though. I've snuck through Falmer-filled caverns, found an Elder Scroll in the depths of the earth, met an illusive Snow Elf, and been inside the Dark Brotherhood's only remaining Sanctuary. I've escaped the toughest prison in Skyrim, flown on the back of a dragon, and even visited the Nordic afterlife.

But some of the memories I cherish most are the ones I made in a certain tavern under a certain city. And if you want a story, I can think of no better one to tell.

It was autumn. Autumn in Skyrim isn't that much better than winter in my native Valenwood, but it's lovely in the southeast. Since then, I've been on those long, winding roads several times, but none have been as full of wonderment as that first one. I loved the beauty of the trees and mountains in the distance. I had climbed them all too many times, so it was nice to just look at them. I was made for climbing trees, not mountains. But I chose to come to Skyrim, and I knew what I was getting into.

I was never prepared for Riften.

"Hold there!" A guard exclaimed when I walked up to the city gates. "Before I let you into Riften, you need to pay the visitor's tax."

My eyebrows rose. "What's this about?"

"For… the privilege of entering the city," the guard insisted. "What's it to you?"

I shook my head slowly. Since then, I've seen several scams like this, but it was fairly new at the time. Even so, I knew what he was up to.

"Listen, you and I both know that this is a shakedown," I said, smiling slightly. "Why don't you just let me in, and we'll forget all about it?"

"All right, all right. Just keep your voice down." The guard looked around nervously and pulled out a key. "I'll unlock the gate, okay?"

"That would be great, thanks."

The guard opened the door for me and gave me a cold stare as I passed. I looked around at the city and smiled. I was here. Finally.

A man leaning against a post stopped me before I could get very far into the city. "I don't know you. You in Riften lookin' for trouble?"

"Uh… no?" I replied, wondering why he was even talking to me.

"The last thing the Black-Briars need is some loudmouth meddling in their affairs."

"Threats work better when the subject understands them," I pointed out. When I was met with only a glare, I gave a quiet sigh and asked, "Who are the Black-Briars?"

"The Black-Briars have Riften in their pocket and the Thieves Guild watchin' their back," the man said gruffly. "So keep your nose out of their business."

"And you are?"

"Me? I'm Maul. I watch the streets for 'em," he told me. "If you need dirt on anythin', I'm your guy… but it'll cost ya."

"Dirt? Hmm." I thought about the prospect. I wasn't willing to part with the money I had, but I did have something that might interest the man. He seemed like a shady sort. "Got any dirt on this?" I asked, producing a small, pinkish gemstone in a lavish case.

"Huh. The only way I know how to get one of those is to steal it," the man said, looking me over. "You'll fit in here better than I thought."

I smirked. "Perfect." I placed the gem back in my bag and settled my hands on my hips expectantly. "Now, you said you'd have some dirt for me?"

"You'll want to see Vex in the Ragged Flagon about that gem," the man informed me. "But you'll have to get inside the Thieves' Guild for that." He stood up and walked away, leaving me annoyed that I didn't get the information I wanted. The Thieves' Guild? _What, do I have to sign up for a membership to be able to pilfer things now?_

The moon began to sink down and I knew I should get something to eat. I hadn't had a good meal in days, not since I found a small camp of mercenaries who invited me to eat with them.

I don't think it turned out quite the way they expected.

Looking around, I quickly picked the lock on a nearby house and crept inside. It wasn't the occupant's belongings I was after, though I helped myself to some of them too. I snuck upstairs to find a Nord and a Wood Elf asleep. Excellent. My kinsmen make the best meals. I readied myself quickly, and then carefully sunk my teeth into the oblivious Bosmer's neck. She made a tiny sound, but didn't stir.

It took me years to perfect it, my feeding. After finding myself a vampire, I was terrified of feeding on people, thinking it awful and inhumane. But because of that, my appearance changed and became less… normal. My skin, usually of a medium tone, turned pale and sickly-looking, and my eyes of amber grew as red as the Hunter's Moon. They're already brighter than normal, which has been more worrisome lately, so the extra crimson didn't help. People began to fear me, and they eventually tried to kill me. When I finally allowed myself to drink from another, I felt immediately better and my skin and eyes looked healthy—well, as healthy as possible. I was normal, in a way. So I reluctantly accepted that regular feeding was the only way to remain unnoticed.

I've always wondered when my time will come. If I go too long without it, it isn't just my appearance that changes. I become irritable and impatient. My mind starts shutting down logical, more cautious ideas in favor of riskier plans just to feed myself. I start to get weaker and more tired, and just being near a window during the day hurts my skin and drains me further. When I get like that, anything helps the condition. Occasionally, I've had to survive on discarded blood from butchers and such.

With my feeding over for the night, I left the occupants of the house down a few hundred coins and a moderate amount of blood. The Bosmer would be feeling rather under the weather the next day, but she likely wouldn't suspect anything. They seldom do.

I pilfered another small pouch of coins from a table on my way out before clicking the lock closed and stepping back onto the streets. _Ah, Riften,_ I thought to myself with a smile. _The city of thieves may have a new resident._

* * *

><p>After spending a night in a less-than-cozy alleyway to avoid the exorbitant inn fees, I awoke to the harsh sunlight on my face. I groaned and brushed myself off, checking my purse to see if all of my coin was still there. It was, thankfully. I rose to my feet and pulled my hood over my face to keep out some of the light. I walked around the market square, examining the habits of the shopkeepers and the sorts of goods that they had. I spoke to some of them, as I've found over the years that getting to know people made them less suspicious… and gave me more opportunities to steal from them.<p>

After a while, I heard a voice behind me.

"Running a little light in the pockets, eh, lass?"

"I'm–" I began, but stopped short. I had just turned around, and when I looked up at the man who had spoken, I met a pair of sly green eyes and a too-cocky smirk framed with loose red hair. A Nord by his stature, he caught me off guard and triggered my unfortunate weakness for attractive men. I was left stammering. "I-I don't know what you mean."

His expression only became _more_ overconfident, if that was even possible. "I'm saying you're in need of coin. It just so happens that I've got the cure."

"Cure?" I repeated, barely overcoming the stammer. "I've been in enough temples to know 'light pockets' isn't a disease. Whatever miracle cure you sell wouldn't really work on me anyway." Scowling, I added, "How did you even know that?"

He laughed, of all things. "Easy. It's all about sizing up your mark, lass. The way they walk, what they're wearing… it's a dead giveaway."

"Am I really that transparent?" I asked, immediately worrying about what else he could see.

This only encouraged him. "Oh, no. I couldn't see past that lovely face of yours if I tried."

I flushed, but I chose to believe it was just from the sun. "My wealth really isn't any business of yours."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, lass," he smirked. "Wealth is my business. Maybe you'd like a taste?"

I chuckled lightly. "And you just want me to trust you?"

He sat down on a crate in the shade and motioned for me to do the same. "How do I know I can trust you, lass?" He asked, although somehow I didn't think he meant it. "I don't even have a name for you."

I stared at him for a moment, evaluating him, before relenting. "Sidri," I answered quietly. "You don't get a surname yet."

He smirked triumphantly. It was both infuriating and inexplicably attractive. _He's trouble, _I thought. I had no idea how right I would be.

"Brynjolf," he replied, extending his hand toward me. "I'll second the motion. Now, do you want to hear the job, or do you want to play hard-to-get some more? I have a few more tricks up my sleeve if you do."

I felt my cheeks getting warm again and tried to force it back. "What do you need?"

"I have a bit of an errand to perform, but I need an extra pair of hands."

"Why would I want to do this for you?"

"In my line of work, extra hands are well paid."

I responded with a sarcastic smile. "When you put it that way, how can I say no?"

He gave me that _look_—the one I'd never again go a day without seeing. "Glad you're seeing the profit." He gestured out toward a man standing at a stall. "See that Argonian over there? That's Madesi. He has a strongbox under his stand. You're going to steal his silver ring and put it in Brand-Shei's pocket. That's him there." He nodded at a Dark Elf running another stall.

"How am I supposed to do this?" I asked, looking around. It didn't seem possible to do all of it unnoticed.

"I'm going to cause a distraction. Everyone should be paying attention to me." He said, as if it were obvious.

I raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Why plant the ring on Brand-Shei?"

"Someone wants to see him put out of business permanently. That's all you need to know," he replied vaguely. "Now, you tell me when you're ready and we'll get started."

"Why wait? No time like the present," I said, glancing around again and planning my route.

"Good. Wait until I start the distraction, then show me what you're made of." He winked at me, then walked over to a stand with several bottles of thick, reddish liquid.

He began to call everyone over and, surprisingly, they all followed his voice. I wasn't expecting them to, but since that day, I've learned that he was a hard man to resist.

I can recall my actions with perfect clarity. Those moments… the breath I held in for what felt like hours, Brynjolf's peculiarly accented voice carrying through the city, the way my fingers trembled ever so slightly as I picked the lock on the strongbox…

Looking back, I laugh at myself. I was a good thief, but I had so much more to learn. I could still only do the bump-and-grab when I was trying to pickpocket. But this… this was my finest work at the time. I was so proud of it, and from the way Brynjolf watched me and treated me from that point onward, so was he.

The job was a radical success. No one even blinked at me; they were all so focused on Brynjolf. After planting the ring on the Dunmer, I leaned casually up against a low stone wall and did my best to appear interested in the "Falmerblood Elixir." Brynjolf glanced at me, nodded, and then turned to his audience. "Well, it seems my time is up," he said. "Come back tomorrow if you wish to buy."

I approached him after everyone had gone back to their respective places and he gave me a warm smile. "Looks like I chose the right person for the job," he remarked casually, as if we were discussing the weather. "And here you go… your payment, just like I promised. The way things have been going on around here, it's a relief that our plan went off without a hitch."

I narrowed my eyes. "What's been going on?"

"Bah." He waved it off. "My organization's been having a run of bad luck, but I suppose that's just how it goes. But never mind that. You did the job and you did it well. Best of all, there's more where that came from… if you think you can handle it."

With a smirk nearly as cocky as his own, I replied, "I can handle it."

He mirrored my expression. "All right, then. Let's put that to the test. The group I represent has its home in the Ratway beneath Riften… a tavern called the Ragged Flagon. Get there in one piece, and we'll see if you've really got what it takes." He turned and started to walk out of the market square, glancing back at me occasionally.

The rarely occurring Riften wind hit my face and pulled some of my blonde hair in front of my eyes. When I pushed it away, Brynjolf had vanished. _You'll have to teach me that trick, _I thought to myself with a small grin. He would have plenty of time. Giving me a future was a bad idea; I had no plans to let such a promising opportunity go to waste.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I am very excited to start this new story. If I made any mistakes of a grammatical or spelling nature, please, please don't hestitate to point them out to me. I am also more than happy to answer any questions—just shoot me a review or a PM and I will get back to you ASAP. The sister fanfiction to this one is mentioned at the top, and I hope to someday write a fanfiction that includes both Sidri and Camille as they venture through the main quests and perhaps the two add-ons, Dawnguard and Dragonborn. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this beginning of a new story in my Elder Scrolls series!<em>

_-Gairi_


	2. Here's a Note

Hey, guys, Gairi here. I guess you've all noticed that I haven't updated this story in a while. I have a lot of writer's block, school is coming up soon (and scaring me), and my Mass Effect fanfiction, Shooting Stars, takes up most of my inspiration. It's not like I don't like this story, because that isn't true at all. I absolutely love it and miss it. I miss the characters. But more importantly, I miss the inspiration to write it. The truth is that I wrote this story when I had a lesser knowledge of grammar, formatting, and fanfiction writing in general. You can't just copy the in-game dialogue and then say "perfect! Just a couple original lines and we're good to go!" I learned that halfway through writing Shooting Stars. Writing is a huge trial by fire, because you can't learn unless you practice. A lot. And I try to practice a lot. So much that I've started to dislike my past work.

I'm not going to continue this story, or "We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes." But, I have good news for you guys. The characters of Camille and Sidri aren't going away. As a matter of fact, I'm adding a new character and I want to write a new story. How do you feel about modern Alternate Universe fics? I, personally, love them. I was reading "Message Sent," a Dragon Age fanfiction by Aicosu over on Archive of Our Own, and I fell in love with it. I've been writing a modern AU for Oblivion with my friend for a while now, almost a year, and I love modern Tamriel... I love it a little more than normal Tamriel, actually. So I'm taking the "normal" atmosphere of the modern world and combining it with the stories of Camille and Sidri (and a bonus character!) and I'm going to write a modern Skyrim AU for these girls.

I haven't decided on a name yet, but I have the first chapter in the works and I'm going to give myself a word goal of somewhere around a thousand words per chapter. With a goal or a limit, it's so much easier for me to write consistently. It's so much better than staring at a blank page and feeling overwhelmed because I have a whole chapter to write and no idea where to go with it. I can tell myself I only have 1000 words to write, and along the way, I'll find my inspiration if I didn't have it already.

I am really, really sorry to cancel this story. I know a lot of people really liked it and I know the feeling of having a good story get called off. But the truth is that I don't think I can write this anymore, no matter how much I want to. I want it all to be finished and perfect for you guys, but I think I'd just do it halfheartedly and I always want to put my whole heart into what I post. I'm taking a break from Shooting Stars after Part Two of that story is finished, which is going to be very soon. When I do take that break, I'll do my best to work on the modern AU. I do have an original story in the works, though, so uploading may be slow. But I promise: I'm not going to give up on this AU. I love Camille and Sidri far too much to do that. I wouldn't even have written this note to you guys unless I was sure that I had a backup plan for the characters, so trust me when I say I'm not giving up.

Thank you all so much for reading these stories as much as you did, putting up with my two-year-old writing, and leaving me such kind reviews. I'll post a notice here once the new story is up and then I'll decide whether or not to delete the old ones. I know you don't owe me anything, but when that new story goes up I would really appreciate it if you could give it a shot. Maybe you'll like it, even if you don't like modern AUs. All I ask is that you try it out and see if you want to continue reading it. I copied this note onto "We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes" as well so everyone can see it. Again, I'm really sorry. But I think it's for the best and I hope you all like the AU.

With warmest regards,

-Gairi


End file.
